Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is a leading cause of death worldwide, particularly in developed nations. Many epidemiological studies show that an individual may lower their risk of CVD by lowering their cholesterol level. In fact, some of the world's leading drugs such as the statins (HMG CoA reductase) and fibrates have significantly reduced mortality in patients with CVD by lowering individual's cholesterol levels.
Naturally occurring supplements may also reduce mortality in patients with CVD. The therapeutic effects of Auricularia Auricula (AA), an edible wood fungus, are known. AA has been found to lower serum cholesterol levels, has been shown to exhibit anti-tumor properties, and also is known to be beneficial in the treatment of alloxan-induced diabetes.
Methods for aqueous extraction of AA also are known. Unfortunately, however, while many extraction methods for AA exist, most extracts are in the form of dilute aqueous solutions. Such solutions are hard to transport, store, and consume. Furthermore, mold formation readily affects the quality of these solutions. Most importantly, the clinical efficacy of these solutions is not satisfactory.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a concentrated extract of AA in a capsule form. This capsule form can have greater clinical efficacy, improve the absorption of AA into the body, and establish proven health cholesterol lowering benefits.
What is needed is a method for aqueous extraction of AA whereby the extract is sufficiently concentrated to be useful in the lowering of serum cholesterol levels. What also is needed is an extract which is easy to transport, store and consume, and is less susceptible to mold and other contaminants.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel method for aqueous extraction of AA, resulting in a dried extract of Auricularia auricula polysaccharide that is easily incorporated into capsules, thereby increasing its ability to be stored for extended periods of time. The present invention also provides a method for lowering the serum cholesterol level in humans through administration of the AA extract.